


京都妖怪二三事

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 7





	1. 狸猫

当年京都有一户大仓家，在邻近庶民区的商店街开了家物美价廉的烧鸟店，生意不错，当家的大仓忠司先生挺有远见，积攒了一点银钱就购置尚未彻底开发的地皮再租给别人，几十年下来也算是富甲一方。长子大仓忠义成日游手好闲，终于被忍无可忍的父亲要求给家里的产业搭把手，从亲自去租户那里收钱开始。  
这大仓忠义生得一副好相貌，有着关西人少见的修长身材，巴掌脸高鼻梁和浅淡如水墨画的眉眼结合得恰到好处。他脑筋灵活，只是年资太浅家境又好，没吃过什么苦，难免偶尔显得稍许迟钝和任性。市面上流行的消遣他都尝试过，似乎也还没找到最适合投注心血的那一种。除却公子哥们常常沉迷的那些，他在闲暇时还偷偷钻研过风水阴阳之术。父亲明面上没有赞同过，但他家那座从外看去不大显山露水而内里又极舒适的宅邸，据说选址和布局都有忠义的功劳。忠司先生也极疼爱他，要他帮着自己收租，分给他的那一片街道上，住户多是性情温和的读书人，想来是舍不得自己不谙世事的孩子被泼皮无赖欺负吧。  
到了该缴租银的那一天，大仓忠义起了个大早。他从未参与过这件事，心下有些跃跃欲试的兴奋。马车在街口刚停稳他就跳下了车，也没要下人跟着，一个人趿着木屐甩着袖子，晃晃荡荡地挨家挨户敲门收租。一路上进行得算是顺利，偶有那年老的儒生向他问起父亲的近况，或是在他儿时见过的人跟他打趣，大仓也一一恭敬得体地回答应对。  
大仓拿着账本，每收过一户就在对应的那页折个角，终于只剩道路尽头的旧书店就可以收工了。他皱眉盯着简易地图，在街角绕了两三圈才勉强确定眼前不起眼的建筑就是他要找的：那是一座低矮的木质两层小楼，没有牌匾，屋檐下面挂着一溜短短的橙色门帘，权当是店招。老板好像没有很想做生意的样子，店门只开了一半，门边一侧的矮石桌上随意地堆着些旧书，有一只狸猫卧在书旁边，像猫一样团成一个毛茸茸的球形，正在打瞌睡。  
店里好像没人，大仓伸手敲了敲那半扇虚掩着的木门，“有人吗”，他提高声音问道。不知从哪里刮来一阵风，门帘“呼啦啦”飘动起来，像从水池中跃起的金鱼。大仓抬头盯着那门帘，隐约感到一阵魍魉之气萦绕，不由得深呼吸定定神，背在身后的右手伸出食指和中指作一个阴阳师的准备姿势，仔细寻找那阵妖气的源头。忽然他听见一声温温的“来啦”，木门被“吱呀”推开，一个文质彬彬的男人站在门内，看上去比自己年长些，穿着素净的灰褐色和服，领口露出的襦袢却是华丽的橙色。他的头发微微卷曲，笑意盈盈的眼睛黑白分明，嘴唇下边有颗很显眼的痣，右眼别着看蝇头小字用的单片透镜，仿佛刚刚还在埋头看书，被大仓叨扰却没有丝毫的不耐烦。  
“初次见面，敝姓丸山，请问客人是来买书的吗？”  
大仓凝视着男人的脸，对方一脸的职业微笑看不出什么破绽，他又回头看了看石桌，方才狸猫趴着的地方落了几片树叶，石桌附近并没有这种树。  
“打扰您了。初次见面，我是大仓家的忠义，来收地租的。”大仓微微欠身，账本握在身前。  
“请进来喝杯茶吧。”大仓被引到了层层书架后面的缘侧，小小的院子布置了简单的枯山水，虽没有珍贵奇石堆砌的假山，洁白砂石上的纹路却有种精心设计的凌乱，看来主人一定常常收拾打扫。丸山从角落拿出两个蒲团，用手随意拍了拍，放在地上。“我去泡茶，失陪一下。”  
大仓忠义一屁股坐在蒲团上，悠哉地望着四周，就像在自己家一样。背后没有脚步声但他还是回头，丸山正好从背后走到他身侧，把手里装着茶具的木托盘放在两个蒲团中间，轻微的“喀啦”一声。  
“请。”  
大仓端着茶杯，闭上眼享受幽幽浮起的香气：“该不会是直接用树叶泡的吧。”  
丸山表情僵了一下，不解地看向坐在旁边的年轻人，对上目光锐利的一双眼睛，大仓在毫无顾忌地打量他。他露出一种年上者包容不懂礼数的愣头青的宽容表情：“店里只有粗茶，原谅我招待不周。”  
丸山暗暗思忖，今天天气不错，早饭吃得不多不少，虽然打盹被惊醒，但心情不错，匆忙间的化形应该也没有太大破绽。他本是一只修炼了三百多年的狸猫精，初次下山时为人间的种种风雅趣味所心折，便化为人形，在京都租了家旧书店过活。京都既是繁华的人类都市，也是大小妖怪聚集之地，此地居民见过世面，精怪与人类之间像是有种心照不宣的默契。丸山平时都和敦厚的爱书之人打交道，很久没有遇上过年轻阴阳师打量猎物的眼神，他有点慌。  
“丸山先生的书店开了多久了？”修长的手指轻柔地抚摸着杯壁，年轻人穿着灰绿几近墨色的条纹和服外套，和他手中深灰色的茶杯果然很搭。不知他会不会猜到这杯子是根据他的衣服颜色挑的呢，丸山想。  
“多久呢——几十年了吧。也算是有一些熟客了呢。忠义先生平时喜欢看书吗？我可以给你推荐哦。”话题像是进入了丸山擅长的安全领域。  
“只要是有趣的就好，什么都会看着玩玩。最近在看《山海经》，不知哪里能找到记载狸猫精的典籍呢……丸山先生这里会有吗？”  
大仓投在白色石子波纹上的视线收了回来，笑得有点坏心眼。他并没有什么杀意，只是很期待丸山露出慌张的神情。以妖怪的标准丸山其实也不是什么成熟的大人，虽然装得一手文质彬彬中年人但其实心理年龄和大仓相仿，不知大仓有没有注意到这一点。  
“有是有的，就是需要找一找。很着急看吗？”  
大仓摆摆手：“没有，只是一时兴起，如果找起来不太困难的话就麻烦您了。”  
一阵风让院子里的树叶发出“唰啦唰啦”的声响，丸山递给他一个手掌大小的束口袋，大仓把鲑鱼颜色的袋子摊在手里，是棉布材质的。  
“忠义先生该不会忘记自己是为何而来了吧，里面是租银哦。”  
“谢谢，我也该走了，茶很好喝。”把茶杯放在茶盘上，大仓起身掸了掸衣服。“如果找到书了请通知我，我会亲自上门来取的。”  
大仓走到了门口，举起手刚准备道别时突然瞪大了眼睛。“丸山先生，耳朵露出来了哦。”  
丸山一愣，下意识地摸摸头顶，手指只触到光滑的人类毛发。他抬眼，大仓笑得很开心：“回见。对了，我不会告诉父亲的，耳朵的事。”  
大仓忠义觉得自己赢了，他一面哼着小曲一面往马车的方向走，心里愉快地重温着那只狸猫确认自己耳朵有没有露出来的时候惊愕的神情。好心情一直持续到他坐在马车里打开那只橙色的锦囊为止——里面是满到要扑出来的一包树叶。  
他低声抱怨了一句，暗骂自己不够小心，没有当场打开检查。狸猫喜欢把树叶变成物品来恶作剧，丸山大概是被那句“茶是不是用树叶泡的”冒犯到了吧；不过真的是很不错的茶，这只狸猫还挺会享受——大仓心里杂乱地掠过许多树叶般轻飘飘的念头，接着听到小小的“噗”的一声，锦囊里冒出薄薄的烟雾，像一朵微型云彩。烟雾散去后，树叶不见了，是人类的银钱，他细细数了两遍，分毫不差。  
这个小把戏着实有点幼稚，大仓把手臂撑在车窗上，假装望向窗外，用手遮着嘴掩饰难以抑制上扬趋势的嘴角。  
“好记仇的狸猫。”


	2. 花魁

村上信五是一位洋行老板，日本打开国门以后他敏锐地发现了这其中的商机，村上心思活络又懂得体察人心，本着“进门来的都是客”的原则，对来自各个社会阶层的顾客都亲切热情地一视同仁。每天上午，村上都站在店里，冲每一位客人露出他招牌的八重齿微笑。有人觉得那是商人逐利的笑容，但搭配上他那双杏仁形状，狗狗般无辜的外双大眼睛便少了几分市侩感，甚至还有些锦衣华服的贵妇人专门为了他世故与天真皆具的笑容一周三四次地亲自登门购物。十几年间，村上从南来北往的流动小商贩，一步步做成了新京极商店街上一家颇为宽敞漂亮的店铺的掌柜。  
他这些年忙得很，每天睁眼便是进货开店闭上眼脑袋里仿佛还在拨算盘，一回神早已经过了该娶亲的年纪。村上倒也无所谓，执意住在老家的老妈对他的生活没什么干涉的兴趣，而他自己也觉得一人吃饱全家不饿的日子很是轻松。不过这房子里除了下人就只有他一个人住，有几间房的灯一年到头也没有点上过几次（也不是不能吩咐下人点上，可他觉得浪费钱）。事业刚有起色时他曾兴高采烈地买了一座面积对于单身汉来说大得夸张的宅邸，住了不到一年，就觉得夜里四下无人之时一个人的房子空荡到难以忍受，加上高额的房屋庭院维护费用，后来他还是把这处豪华的居所转卖（也狠狠赚了一笔），搬入一间繁华地段的小房子住下。  
还好京都这座大城市从来不乏花钱买温柔的去处，谈吐幽默出手大方的村上是艺伎白拍子们心目中的优质客人，他进的店一年比一年高级，在这上面花费的钱财若是加起来，也早就可以迎娶一个小康之家的好女孩了。  
越是高级的游女提供的交往体验也就越发贴近真实恋爱模式，那些在前呼后拥中表情冰冷迈着八字步的花魁，简直比普通的良家妇女还要更矜持难讨好一些。村上信五最近迷恋的，正是京都城内眼下最著名的一位花魁，听说全城的妇人小姐都在私下偷偷模仿她的穿衣打扮。她名叫裕子，和低级的艺妓不同，她不爱在人客说话的时候作出热烈迎合的反应，脸上的表情总是冷冷的，她的皮肤又生得极白净，难怪讨厌她的女人会说她像怪谈里的雪女。在前两次会面的时候，村上使尽浑身解数，见面前沐浴焚香，席间又是找话题又是说笑话，还送她那些自己进货时亲手挑来的，市面上根本见不到的西洋小玩意，才换得裕子稍许温和的神情。他本以为自己没有更进一步的希望了，谁知裕子竟应允了第三次的见面，负责报信的小厮还冲他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛：“听说裕子姐姐准备了刻上您姓名的筷子。”信五大喜过望，重赏了这小厮，热切地期待着这一天的到来。  
而这位让无数男人心旌荡漾的花魁裕子，魅惑的能力并非靠妈妈桑的调教，而是真正的“动物本能”：她是一只白狐。这一族天生就有蛊惑人心的本领，许多裕子的同类都以和她一样以这最古老的职业为生，他们往往会选择在专为神怪服务的游廓工作，大家彼此知根知底省去了费心劳力化形的工夫，就算偶有不小心撞进来的凡人也不难对付。裕子的身份则有些特殊：她在儿时因洁白的皮毛和楚楚可怜的面容曾被大户人家的小姐收养，常年和人打交道，也就无师自通了模仿他们外形的本事。然而那个家族在朝代更替的浪潮中逐渐式微，裕子置身风暴中心却也像置身事外，在一众少爷小姐落入凡尘的时候，她不假思索地走上了无数前辈同类走过的路。因为容姿优雅且少少学过些琴棋书画，她刚一进来的时候，经验丰富的妈妈桑就看出，这丫头以后是要做花魁的。  
偶尔也有看出点端倪的人客好奇地问，为什么不在“那一边”的店里打工呢？  
“因为裕子贪恋人类肌肤的暖意呀。”裕子似笑非笑地弯一弯嘴角，冰冷的手指覆上同席人的掌心。  
她不会说的理由是，脱俗的气质和西洋人般的白皮肤使她可以在人类的店里挣得更多，以及，“她”其实是只雄性白狐。  
裕子不好女色，没有做面首的兴趣，她比较擅长化作女性，也更愿意以女性的方式来享受。以法力维持的美貌当然比肉体凡胎更长久，裕子的花魁似乎已经做了很久很久，久到负责她的妈妈桑换了好几个的地步。  
这些年来也有若干昏了头的有钱人想要一掷千金把裕子赎出来，但裕子没有人类女性那种迫切想要“找个好人家安定下来”的愿望，她又深知深宅大院里的女人伺候夫君的不易，在一个人手底下讨生活当然没有做高高在上的花魁轻松。而答允村上信五的见面，只是因为这个人实在太过锲而不舍——一种不讲道理的执著，像遇到障碍物的甲虫，明明可以绕过去但只明白也只实践小心翼翼直接从正中央那条路缓缓爬上去的解法。  
静下来想想，对方是凡人，她是有些年资的大妖怪，又有什么好顾虑的？狐狸一族的生活宗旨，大概就是及时行乐。尽情引诱，尽情享受，反正也没有什么不能承担的后果。裕子对闪亮的名贵珠宝不感兴趣，不过鱼肉很新鲜，异国的美酒自有其独特的风味，还有她最喜欢的豆皮寿司。  
一片黑暗中裕子想起村上天真的眼睛，大概只有小狗的眼睛会比他的更加可爱吧。难道他也是妖怪吗？一个相当奸诈的商人竟然有如此无邪的神情，不知这是不是什么人类的障眼法。她伸了伸自己一夜春宵后酸痛难忍的四肢，耳朵微微抖动感知了一下周围的温度，团成一个白色的绒球。  
再次睁开眼睛的时候，身旁的人还在酣睡。白狐不愿意自己连入睡都要伪装成人类的样子，在她这过夜的客人总是会在迷药作用下睡得特别沉。感觉自己被紧紧抱住，他搂着白狐狸蓬松柔软的大尾巴，显得那条尾巴保暖效果特别好，裕子说自己贪恋人类的温度其实也不全是说谎。自己保养良好的毛皮，会让他睡梦中翻身蹭到的时候感觉很舒服吗？自己又是什么时候被抱住的呢？她小心地从村上的怀抱里挣脱出来，轻手轻脚地在屏风挡住的角落化形，虽然做这一行大概不需要什么羞耻心，但裕子唯独在这件事上非常害羞，仿佛这个人类的拟态是她的最后一件亵衣。  
时间掐得刚好，对镜打扮时村上徐徐醒转。让对方看到自己正在妆扮的样子，会让他有一种不小心看见自己不该看的东西的罪恶愉悦感，是谓窥私欲。能够和自己走到这一步的人客大多都身经百战，有人一言不发欣赏，有人顺水推舟调个情——当然，后续是另外的价格。在裕子看来，这里的一切都不是不可以明码标价。  
村上是从未见过的一种反应：他瞪大了眼睛，用一种极具穿透力的眼神在裕子穿着简便外衣的背影与她镜中逐渐浓妆艳抹的脸上扫来扫去——镜子前面的人几乎怀疑自己身上的衣服是不是透明的——然后他低头思忖了一会，突然从床上跳起来，穿着睡衣在梳妆台前来了一个惊天动地的土下座。  
“裕子小姐，请和我结婚！”  
裕子手里的化妆刷一笔画歪，右边脸颊上有了格外清晰的一片人造红晕。  
“为什么？”  
村上抬起头，庄重地把睡衣的领子理理平，大眼睛里写满诚恳：“我喜欢你，裕子小姐，昨天晚上你说了二十遍你喜欢我，我相信我们是两情相悦的，你还说我是你见过最潇洒的男子，做那事的时候你……”  
“请您别说了！”这下左脸也有了红晕，不如说裕子感觉自己整张脸都红透了。村上是个好人，她不介意和他建立一段长期关系，可她暂时还不想被一个人类束缚住。她感觉自己脑袋里滚着一整团互相打结的柳叶，需要迫切地找个理由搪塞过去——  
“请原谅裕子唐突，但是赎裕子出阁是很贵的，恐怕不是村上先生能够负担得起的价格……”  
“您多虑了，我平日做生意赚到的，可不仅是此地通用的货币啊。倒不如说，谢谢裕子小姐如此关心我呢。”村上面泛红光，又惊又喜——他到底是怎么从婉拒的说辞中解析值得感到“受宠若惊”的内容的？  
裕子歪着头，漂亮的眼睛眨了眨：“裕子是村上先生的第一位情人吗？”看对方愣住，她露出一个格外温柔宽宏的笑容，继续说道：“村上先生不是裕子的第一位恩客呢，这恐怕……”  
“没关系，我会努力比任何人都更加宠爱您的！”  
裕子轻不可闻地叹了口气。  
“其实我昨天在你的酒里下了蒙汗药。”  
“没关系，我身体很好，平时睡眠质量也很高。”  
“我不是人，我是一条白狐狸。”  
“没关系，我也会卖东西给不是普通人类的客人哦。”  
“我是公的。”  
“没关系，没有人是完美的。……啊，也没有狐是！”


End file.
